Resentment
by RafeDurk
Summary: Bingley tells Jane of Darcy's interference and she cannot forgive him. Elizabeth is forced to choose between her sister and the man she loves.


**Plot Bunny by tya (posted at AHA)**

_My bunny picks up when Darcy comes back to Netherfield after Lady Cat has come to visit Elizabeth. Bingley has told Jane about Darcy and his sisters conspiring to keep them apart and they decide that they can't forgive Darcy and Bingley kicks Darcy out of Netherfield. Darcy stays at a local inn and comes to visit Elizabeth to propose to her, but Elizabeth won't accept Darcy until he and Bingley make up because Jane has told Elizabeth that if she marries Darcy she'll never speak to her(Elizabeth) again. I do hope that made sense. I got lost somewhere in all of the pronouns._

* * *

Thanks to tya for this plot bunny (and a break from the more serious subject matter of my current story which was starting to become overwhelming) which I adopted with only a few minor adjustments.

This is completely unbetad (and barely edited, sorry).

**Anything that I skip over, assume it happened as in cannon…

* * *

**

_This naturally introduced a panegyric from Jane on his diffidence, and the little value he put on his own good qualities. Elizabeth was pleased to find that he had not betrayed the interference of his friend; **for, though Jane had the most generous and forgiving heart in the world, she knew it was a circumstance which must prejudice her against him. **_

_~Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 55

* * *

_

"He has made me so happy," said she, one evening, "by telling me that he was totally ignorant of my being in town last spring! I had not believed it possible."

"I suspected as much," replied Elizabeth. "But how did he account for it?"

Here Jane's countenance darkened in an uncharacteristic show of displeasure.

"It was the doing of his sisters and his friend. They were certainly no friends to his acquaintance with me. I cannot wonder at the actions of his sisters, since he might have chosen so much more advantageously in many respects and by marrying him I am to join their family. But the actions of his friend are inexcusable! What is it to Mr. Darcy who his friend marries? How can it be any business of his? It can have no influence on his own situation in life."

"That is the most unforgiving speech," said Elizabeth, "that I ever heard you utter. It would vex me, indeed, to see you again the dupe of Miss Bingley's pretended regard. But I think you are judging Mr. Darcy too harshly. I believe Miss Bingley acted as she did because she saw that you and Mr. Bingley were mutually attached and wished to prevent the union for the reasons you state; Mr. Darcy, I believe acted out of concern for his friend. Charlotte has spoken of your reserve being easily mistaken for indifference, and I think that Mr. Darcy wanted to prevent his friend from entering into an union of unequal affection."

"Lizzy! How can you speak so? You, who have maintained from the earliest moments of your acquaintance that Mr. Darcy held our entire community in disdain. No, I will not be taken in again! I do not believe his motives to be as pure as you say. He is reserved himself, how can I think him incapable of recognizing reserve in others? We must disagree on this matter."

* * *

With each day that passed after her confrontation with Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Elizabeth became increasingly convinced that Mr. Darcy would not return.

From the day of his and Jane's engagement, Mr. Bingley had been a regular visitor at Longbourn. It was not unusual for him to arrive early enough to take a cup of tea while the family broke their fast and he often stayed through dinner.

Though she regarded him as the best source of news on his friend, Elizabeth was mindful of the tension that must now exist between Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy and was reluctant to apply to him for information. That she also did not want to appear too forward in her interest also added no little inducement to maintain her silence. So she was forced to wait and wonder.

Finally, on the very day she had resolved to speak to Mr. Bingley he was late in arriving. When he eventually appeared he was in as foul a mood as Elizabeth had ever seen him and not anticipating broaching the delicate topic, she seized on the excuse to postpone her query.

When Jane suggested they walk out and Elizabeth allowed the lovers to outstrip her, sensing that Jane wished to comfort her fiancé in private, and wanting to remove any temptation that could lead her to inquire as to Mr. Darcy's future plans.

That evening as they prepared for bed Jane told Elizabeth that Charles had been distressed because Mr. Darcy had shown up the previous evening at Netherfield. Elizabeth assumed upon hearing this that they had argued, but was shocked to hear that it had gone further than that. Mr. Bingely had refused to let his former friend stay under his roof.

Elizabeth managed to conceal her disappointment at this news and Jane soon retired to her own room, satisfied with her fiancé's finally taking a firm stand against his manipulative friend. For her part, Elizabeth was left to suffer a sleepless night believing she was finally irrevocably separated from Mr. Darcy.

As soon as the gray light of dawn was visible, Elizabeth abandoned any hope of sleep and instead dressed and escaped the house seeking solace in nature.

She was not yet out of sight of Longbourn when she heard fast approaching hoof beats and turned to see Mr. Darcy approaching on his bay Arabian. He dismounted gracefully and stepped forward.

"Miss Bennet I—" Mr. Darcy faltered as Elizabeth burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. "Miss Bennet, whatever is the matter? Elizabeth?"

At the sound of her Christian name being spoken with such tenderness, she launched herself at him, one arm finding its way around his neck and the other seizing his lapel. "Jane told me that Mr. Bingley threw you out. I thought I would never see you again," she sobbed.

If she had been able to raise her eyes to his she might have seen the look of hope that suffused his countenance as understanding dawned, but although she missed the tender look he directed at her, she could not fail to notice his arms encircling her and returning her embrace.

"There is little chance of that, Elizabeth," he said, gently stroking her hair. "Your failure to submit to Lady Catherine's offensive demands taught me to hope, and I set out at once, determined to know every thing. Charles's declaration merely means that my bed is now in the Meryton Inn instead of at Netherfield," he reassured her.

"You are too generous to trifle with me, Elizabeth. Dare I conclude that your current state indicates that your sentiments have changed since last April? My affections and wishes are unchanged, except possibly for having grown stronger, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever. Will you consent to be my wife?"

She could not find her voice, but nodded against his chest.

"Please, Elizabeth," he said huskily. "Please, let me hear you say it," he begged.

"Yes," she whispered, then took a shuddering breath. "Yes, I will be your wife."

They eventually separated and set out at a leisurely pace, but they could not walk far; Elizabeth would be missed if she did not appear for breakfast. After some discussion, Mr. Darcy agreed that it would not be wise to call at Longbourn for fear of creating an awkward scene if he encountered Mr. Bingley there, as was likely. They were forced to settle for arranging to meet the next morning to determine out how best to proceed.

* * *

As was their wont, Jane and Elizabeth helped each other in their evening preparations. Jane confided in Elizabeth that Charles had learned during the day that Mr. Darcy was staying at the inn in Meryton, and she freely expressed her displeasure at this situation.

The tumult of emotions Elizabeth experienced at this point could not be concealed from her closest companion. Under Jane's gentle inquisition, Elizabeth eventually, though not very fluently, gave her to understand that her sentiments had undergone so material a change since the beginning of their acquaintance, as had caused her to hope for a renewal of his address. She admitted to her love for Mr. Darcy, but stopped short of sharing news of her engagement.

"Lizzy! How could you? I did not think you so unfeeling as to accept the hand of the man who very nearly separated Charles and me permanently. You, who of all the family has been privy to my suffering over the winter—I cannot believe it."

"Did he not also seek to atone for his interference by confessing his error. I wager Mr. Bingley's sisters did not do as much."

"No, Lizzy. The actions of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst notwithstanding, his interference was unpardonable. Know this: no one bearing the name of Darcy shall ever be welcome in my home."

And with that, Jane retired to her own room, leaving Elizabeth to acute misery on a night which should have been among the happiest of her life.

She met Mr. Darcy as planned the next morning, but instead of being able to return a favorable answer to his inquiry of when they might make their engagement public, Elizabeth was forced to relate her conversation with her sister.

When she related how Jane had threatened to refuse to welcome Elizabeth into her home if she took his name, he was seized by fear and he grabbed her hands to halt their progress, desperately seeking reassurance.

"Elizabeth—Miss Bennet," in his anxiety he retreated into formality, "are you withdrawing your acceptance? Do you wish to sever our engagement?"

"What? No!" She reached up to stroke his cheek. "No, it is just that I cannot imagine being separated from Jane in such a manner. I do wish to marry you; I do," she insisted, "but I have a favor to ask of you. I love you, Fitzwilliam, but I fear that if this remains unresolved it may become a source of resentment and drive us apart. . ." she hesitated, not liking even thinking about anything coming between them.

"What do you wish me to do, dearest?" Darcy asked, leaning slightly into the hand that still rested on his cheek.

"I would have you reconciled with Jane and Mr. Bingley before seeking my father's consent."

"I do not know, Elizabeth—"

"I know it will be difficult, Fitzwilliam, but can you not at least make the attempt?"

"It is not that, Elizabeth," he said quickly, hoping to alleviate some of her anxiety. "I have no desire to see you alienated from your sister, or to permanently forfeit Charles's friendship. It is only that I am uncomfortable with keeping our engagement a secret from your father. It feels deceitful."

Elizabeth considered his point carefully before proposing a compromise. "I fear the only person in my family currently aware of my change in sentiment towards you is Jane. If you applied to Father for his consent he would undoubtedly be surprised, and might even threaten to refuse."

Darcy looked surprised at this, but then smiled at the resemblance between father and daughter. Of course one of the only women in England who would have the audacity to refuse his offer of marriage would be the daughter of a man with similar resolve.

"I would not wish to be the source of anxiety on my father's part. Would you feel comfortable applying instead for his permission to court me? It would give him time to get to know you and to witness our attachment firsthand. It would also allow you to call on me with greater frequency than you might otherwise. Once matters are settled with Mr. Bingley and Jane then you can approach him for my hand in marriage."

Darcy agreed to these terms. They also agreed that he would call at Longbourn later that day. It was clear to Darcy that Mr. Bingley would not agree to meet with him at Netherfield, so their first meeting would have to occur in company and they might as well get the first meeting over with. At least that way it was less likely to degenerate into another row—both men were too well bred to air their grievances in such an undignified way.

* * *

Both meetings were as awkward as Elizabeth and Darcy had feared. Mr. Bennet did eventually give his permission for Darcy to court Elizabeth, but only after gaining her personal assurance as to her sentiments. When Darcy joined the family in the parlor, Bingley gave him a barely civil greeting—equal in its lack of sentiment to that of Mrs. Bennet—and then proceeded to speak exclusively to Jane and Mrs. Bennet. Matters only deteriorated once Elizabeth returned with Mr. Bennet and the announcement was made.

The two couples saw one another almost daily, but no progress was made. At each meeting Darcy would attempt either to apologize or to demonstrate his repentance, and each time Jane, who was firm where she felt herself to be right, rebuffed him. Bingley might have forgiven Darcy for his own pain, but he considered the primary offence to be against Jane and would not grant forgiveness until she did.

Two weeks passed in this manner and the rift between the sisters and their fiancés remained unmended. One particularly fine day when there were not pressing matters at hand for the planning of Jane's nuptuals, Mrs. Bennet suggested they all walk out together. She must be forgiven for failing to observe the strained relationships; she was entirely occupied with her plans for Jane who had secured a husband in position to save the entire family from the hedgerows and her excitement at Elizabeth's attracting the attention of a man of twice Mr. Bingley's fortune with infinitely more consequence.

Unable to formulate a suitable excuse, the two couples gathered their belongings and set out. As soon as they were out of sight of Longbourn, Jane attempted to steer Bingely away from Elizabeth and Darcy, but Darcy had already claimed Bingley's attention in another bid for forgiveness.

Without a word, Bingley turned his back on his erstwhile friend. The cut finally broke through the last of Darcy's patience.

"Bingley, stop acting like a petulant child! I have confessed and apologized which is more than either of your sisters did, and their motivation was undeniably mercenary where mine was not, and you give me no more notice than you would an ant crushed underfoot. Have you ever once stopped to think that I am not the only person to bear some of the responsibility for the misery you both suffered?"

Elizabeth was surprised by his outburst, but she had felt a similar measure of frustration with her sister's obstinacy, and took his hand to lend her support to his words.

"If you mean Miss Bingley—" Jane began angrily.

"No, I mean _Mister_ Bingley," Darcy returned, cutting her off.

"How dare you!" Jane's eyes flashed angrily, but Darcy continued, turning to address his friend.

"I told you last November that I believed Jane was indifferent to you and that was enough for you to walk away to lick your wounds. Do you know what occurred when I proposed to Elizabeth last April? She refused me most vehemently, telling me I was the last man in the world she could ever be prevailed upon to marry!" He glanced down at her and she squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

"The woman I loved was not indifferent to me; she _despised _me. If I had used your behavior as a model I would be in Derbyshire right now drinking myself into a stupor and Elizabeth would rightfully still hate me. But I fought. I loved her enough to risk further rejection, and as a result I am standing beside the most wonderful woman I have ever known and am blessed to know that I have earned her love."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said tenderly. "Jane, it is at my insistence that Fitzwilliam has born your slights for so long, and I love him all the more for it; he knows it would pain me to be estranged from you when you have been my closest friend for so many years. Do you know that the day after Mr. Bingley banished him from Netherfield Fitzwilliam proposed to me. We are engaged—_engaged_—and I cannot share my joy with my family for fear of your disapprobation."

It was now Darcy's turn to reassure Elizabeth with a slight squeeze of her hand.

"But Lizzy," Jane argued, "how could you accept a man who takes it upon himself to arrange the lives of others so officiously, with no thought to the consequences of his actions."

"I would not accept such a man, Jane. I intend to marry a man who believed he was acting in the best interest of his friend, a man who is willing to admit to his mistakes and take steps to correct them, and a man who has humbled himself to you repeatedly when he deserves not your ire but your deepest gratitude for rescuing our family from ruin. You remember Lydia mentioning that Mr. Darcy was at her wedding? Did you think it was a coincidence that he would bear witness to the marriage between a man who has grossly and publicly abused his good name and a woman he could not possibly esteem?"

Her anger was winding down now that she had purged herself of the worst of it. She had only one last thing to say. "We are none of us without fault, Jane; not even you. Only by forgiving others can we be forgiven, and it would pain me to see you grow bitter from harboring such umbrage; in the end your resentment will only serve to rob you of the joy you should be feeling with the approach of your wedding."

The party then lapsed into silence, each member lost in their own thoughts. Darcy and Elizabeth were wondering if they had just made reconciliation impossible, while Jane and Bingley were wrestling with the painful truths which had just been forced on them.

The couples kept to themselves and eventually returned to the house without exchanging another word. Dinner was even more strained than usual, and the men took their leave as soon as it was polite to do so.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her bed that evening contemplating the likelihood of being estranged from her sister permanently, meeting only when it could not be avoided and exchanging only the barest of civilities. It was a sobering thought and she disliked the prospect as much as she had when Darcy had first proposed, but she was beginning to regret allowing her sister's resentment to detract from her own felicity. If Jane did not capitulate soon, Elizabeth knew she would be faced with choosing between her sister and her fiancé, and after today's outburst she could no longer deny that she would choose Fitzwilliam. She would mourn the loss of her sister, but no longer would she put off her own future because of her sister's pettiness.

Her musings were interrupted by a soft knocking, and Elizabeth was surprised to find Jane seeking admittance to her room; they had not had their usual evening discussions since Darcy's courtship of Elizabeth had been announced.

"I am very angry with you, Lizzy," Jane began. "Your words today were harsh, as were Mr. Darcy's to Charles."

Elizabeth sighed. "I am sorry for speaking in anger, but I do not apologize for the truth behind my words."

Jane looked down at her hands and answered in a small voice: "I understand, and I Charles has urged me to consider that. I think—I am ashamed to admit this, but I think that part of the reason I refused to consider Mr. Darcy's apologies was that I saw in him the strength of purpose that Charles lacked when he let himself be persuaded of my indifference." She took a calming breath and continued in a steadier tone, "Since he returned Charles has been more resolute in his dealings with others. And now that I have seen the truth behind his sisters' actions, I feel that I too have changed; I will not let them take advantage of me again, nor will I allow anybody to tell me that I am not fit to be Mrs. Bingley. Perhaps we both needed to experience the pain of separation to and to learn and grow from it. Is it not better that this happened before we were wed?"

"Oh, Jane!" Elizabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister. "It pained me to see you so unhappy when Mr. Bingley left, but you are correct; now you and Mr. Bingley can face the _ton_ together. You know he will not credit claims that you were just a fortune hunter, and he knows you will not break under the criticism of a few spiteful and disappointed women."

The breach between them could not be mended in an instant, but they did make considerable progress in regaining their previous intimacy during the hours they spent in conversation that night.

* * *

Elizabeth woke with the hope that Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley had also reconciled after they left Longbourn, and she was disappointed to find that Mr. Bingley had arrived alone and was sitting at the table sipping tea as Jane ate her breakfast. He gave Elizabeth a tentative smile, which she returned along with a warm greeting. There was little opportunity for more explicit peace offerings, as Mrs. Bennet was dominating the conversation with her usual chatter about wedding plans.

Elizabeth had just finished filling her plate and fixing her tea when Mr. Darcy entered the room closely followed by Mr. Bennet. She sought Fitzwilliam's gaze then flicked a glance at her father and returned her eyes to Darcy's, her question evident. He answered her with a radiant smile nodding slightly at both her father and Mr. Bingley. Before her father had could call her to his side to make the formal announcement, she had abandoned her meal in favor of embracing her betrothed.

They would be married, and all would be well.

* * *

_Well_..._That's all she wrote. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of my little diversion from my current project_


End file.
